New Continueations
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: The epic after New Beginnings. COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

New Continueations  
"KIM!"  
I whirled around has Lex screamed her name. My heart stopped when I felt her ki faded. I looked in the direction of her rapidly fading ki. There I saw Zarbon snd Dobria standing over her in triumph. I blasted a handful of Freezia's men before blasting behind them. I kicked Zarbon in the side sending him flying to a wall. Then I blasted Dobria in the opposite direction.   
"Kim?" I asked softly crouching down beside her lifeless body.   
But I knew deep down she was dead. For once I completely forgot about my religion and its beliefs I had been raised on. That I had even followed to the best of my ability. I looked up at Freezia some of my hair in my face. Freezia backed away and I allowed a dangerous smirk to appear on my face. For once I felt a new anger, it scared me to some degree. But I also welcomed it. I felt my power swirl around me. I stood up and turned toward Lex, Tom, and Bardock.  
"Bardock take Kim's body someplace else. We will deal with it later. Lex Tom you two take out Zarbon and Dobria. Leave Freezia to me." Then I turn my attention to Freezia. "Freezia your ass is mine!"   
What I didn't know then was that Freezia was more powerful then we knew. I powered up beyond my fullest using, my new found energy to help me. Freezia did has well, we lunged at eachother. I had more momentum so when we hit we went flying back the way he came. I grabbed his head and noted that my nails had grown. But that thought left quickly has I slammed my knee into his head. Sending him flying. I charged after him. Not wanting to give him the chance to recover and harm my other new found friends over the years. When I reached him he seemed to almost be fully recovered.   
"Why do you fight me?" he gasped. "I have done nothing to you."  
"You killed my friend," I said dangerously.  
"But I didn't kill everything else dear to you. That was your new found friends' fault. Have you gone to bed with one of the ones that ordered or dealt with the destruction of your family like those whore friends of yours?"  
I felt my muscles tighten.  
"Frezia........................"  
"Are you saying that you never really cared about them?"  
Just then Celpia appeared by my side. Freezia smirked at this.  
"Nichol?"  
My answer was a growl. A part of me felt bad about it, after all Celpia had been one of the first female that I actually trusted in friendship. I found it hard to trust most people.  
"Nichol don't listen to him."  
"They murdered your family and friends. They really don't care about you. Come be a right hand woman. I will give you power."  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I screamed.  
I always heard that people when anger are easily pushed to the breaking point I guess it is true.   
"Nichol................"  
I charged at Freezia using my anger to keep my going. I slammed my fist into his stomach continuesly. Exactly how Corniss had taught me, when he had taken over my training. Just then I felt his power rise and I felt a had blow to my stomach.  
"Nichol!" I heard Lex scream.  
I didn't pay attention has I looked up at him through lowered eyelids. Freezia had transformed.  
I decided that instead of waiting for him to transform and get any uglier I would have to kill him. But I didn't think I had enough power, but I knew I had to try. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Lex and Tom where on either side of me. I cupped my hands in front of me, the other two followed suite.   
"DRAGON'S!" I began.  
"FINAL!" Lex shouted.  
"SABER'S!" yelled Tom.  
"FLAME!" I finished.  
"FLASH!" Lex screamed.  
"BLAZE!" Tom shouted.  
The three blasta surged at Freezia who had fired a blast of his own. We were to drained to have them over power him. Just when I thought we were finished.  
"KAME HAMA HA!"  
Our eyes went wide has we reconginized thr voice.  
'Kim!'  
'You didn't think I would let yall finish him off alone did ya? Now listen I know of someon who can raise me from the dead. The queen of Chiyackle. Go there when ya have rested.'  
"Right."  
Then our blasts blasted through Freezia's. We had won we won the war. Freezia and his men were destroyed. That was the last thought I had has I was surronded by darkness.  
When I opened my eyes again I was in a regineration tank. The doctor drained the tank and helped me out.  
"Nichol," he said uncertainly with some fear in his voice.   
I flinched. What had happened to me after anger took over me?  
"Yes," he said softly.  
"The Lady Lex is with King Veggitta. He told me to tell you when you get out that within a year he will crown Lex and fully claim her his mate."   
"Is that all?"  
"No Tom is with Celpia's younger sister."  
I looked at him and we smirked at eachother. "Is that all?"  
"Yes Nichol it is. Now I will leave you to your thoughts."  
Then without waiting for a response he left. I looked at the cieling Lex and kinggy(King Veggitta) had been at it for awhile now. So had Tom and Cellia, much to everyone's surprise. I sighed slightly in irration, but sensed another power level it was higher then the doctor's was. I tensed but sighed releazing who it was.  
"Corniss," I said softly.  
"Nichol," came his voice from the shadows.  
I looked at him his voice sounded different for some reason. He came to stand infront of me and wiped away a tear that fell from my eye. He then cupped my face in his hands and kissed me softly. The kiss sent a jolt of electricty through me, though I didn't recongnize the feeling at the time. So there for I ignored it.  
Corniss moved to kiss me again. But I moved my head.  
"You shouldn't be like this."  
"Why the hell should you care?" I asked more tears streaming down my face.  
"I care for you."  
I looked away.  
"Please Nichol don't shut me out."  
I said nothing, but more tears came faster.  
"What Freezia said about none of us caring for you........ It's."  
"It's what?" I snapped.  
"It's not true. I care for you."  
"You don't care for me! You lust after me thats all you do. When Celpia saw the same signs you were using on me has you had on the others. She warned me to stay away from you."  
"So you loved me when I first started training you?"  
"No I am incapable of loving someone in the way you speak."  
"I feel a pull at my heart when you are near."  
"You feel lust."  
"No we are meant to be mates."  
"You are lieing."  
"No no I'm not I swear it."  
"No male is capable of that with me."  
"Nichol........."  
"No."  
I knew I had to leave or I would start crying. Something I dreaded doing in front of him. But he wrapped his arms around me, and began kissing away my tears. I struggled against him, whispering for him to stop. But then I started sobbing. We sank to the floor and he wrapped his cape around me. Before drifting into darkness I felt him left me up and carry me to a window before flying somewhere deep into the night.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's note: I have put off writting more of Marron's Date Drama till I get to a library and check out books on abortion. IN the mean time I will work on this and the Ginyu saga. 


	2. Chapter 2

New Continueations 2  
I woke up with arms and a tail around me. I turned  
my head and saw Corniss with his nose buried in my  
hair. I was realized when I realised that my body  
suit was still on. I sat up and looked around the  
room it wasn't mine so I know we were at his citadel.  
Then Corniss stirred and sat up beside me. He pulled  
me closer to his chest.   
"Corniss?"  
"Hhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm."  
"Why'd you bring me to your citadel."  
"You had just made your first kill no one should be  
alone after that."   
"Why do you think your other two friends are with  
their mates. You need a mate and I need an heir."  
"Then go back to one of your women and one off of one  
them," I said pushing him away and gettting out of  
bed.   
"WOMAN!"  
I whirled around to stare at him. He was three years  
older then me but he acted so much older.   
"WOMAN!" He snarled grabbing me by the upper arms.   
"I have done everything I could think of to get you to  
notice my feelings for you!"   
"We should really go meet King Veggitta."  
Later a chamber outside of King Veggitta's bed  
chamber_______________  
All of us had gathered in the rather large auidence  
chamber. Bardock and his crew were there. Along with  
Tom, Cellia, kinggy, Lex, Corniss, and of course me.  
"Lex says that there is a way to bring back Kim,"  
said the king.  
"There is a way," I said. "We have to go to the  
planet Chiyackle to do it."  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" all the Sayains roared.  
"We haven't been allies with them for over a haundred  
years!" exclaimed Cellia.  
"Why?" asked Lex.  
"One of our elites mated with their princess. So  
they sent the princess to earth but the last queen  
needed an heir so she sent for her descendent.   
Anyways we can't because of the battle that happened."  
"I see then perhaps we should reconcile with them," I  
said quietly.  
Everyone was quiet for a second looking at me.  
"What?"  
"You just said we Nichol," pointed out Tom.  
I tensed I had never said that. What is wrong with  
me, I grabbed my head then I shook it.   
"Look thats not important. What's important is that  
we get to Chiyackle make a peace treaty and bring Kim  
back."   
It was then that I felt it another power level it was  
small but there. I looked at Lex and it dawned on me.  
Lex was pregnant.  
"Alright Nichol. You, Tom, Lex, Bardock, his crew,  
Cellia, and Corniss will go to planet Chiyackle and  
form a treaty. Then you may ask for their queen to  
bring back Kim," said King Veggitta.  
"Thank you kinggy," said Lex. "What is it Nichol?"  
"Lex you're you're pregnant."  
There was a moment of silence.  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?"  
"I'm pregnant?"  
"Um yeah."  
"Well then they are going you are not," said the  
king.  
We all looked at Lex, waiting for her response to  
this.  
"WHAT!"  
"You woman are carring the heir to the throne I will  
not allow you or the brat to come to harm. You are  
staying here."  
"Oh no I'm not and how do you know it is male!?"  
King Veggitta just snarled in fury and grabbed her  
arm.  
"Alright you guys," I said. "Lex is right its  
female."  
"Fine then but you are still staying here."  
"No I am not!"  
"YES YOU ARE WOMAN!"  
"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"  
"WATCH ME!"   
That said kinggy picked Lex up threw her over his  
shoulder. Stormed into their bedroom, threw her onto  
the bed, shut the door and locked it. All the doors,  
walls, and furniture had been made of some sort of  
indestructible alloy. So when Lex started pounding on  
the door it didn't budge it didn't even dent. But we  
could still hear her through the cracks. Even though  
normal you couldn't hear anything, for um special  
occaisains. But when Lex gets mad her voice get  
really really loud.  
"VEGGITTA!!!! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!"  
He just ignored her and turned to us.  
"You leave today at noon. I will write up a peace treaty, while you get ready."  
Then he dismissed us. So we left, we could still  
hear Lex screaming at him. Then we heard him open the  
bedroom door, shut it and we heard nothing else.  
"Well," Tom said when we got into the hall. "That as fun."  
We laughed for awhile then I spoke up.  
"Come on guys we gotta get ready."  
That day noon______________________________________________  
We had just launched the ship heading in the opposite direction of earth. Kim's body had been encased in some chamber like tomb with some sorta gas so she wouldn't start decomposing. Nothing eventful happened. Besides Cellia getting pregnant and Celipa threatening Tom that if he hurt her sister she was goin to hurt him. Tom I must admit looked very spooked. Cellia just hung on Tom's arm alot, during the trip. The males hoped she didn't go into labor on the ship. Which amused me and Celipa to no end. Corniss spent alot of time in the bridge of the ship or in his room.  
But by the time she was four months pregnant, we had reached planet Chiyackle. When we landed Corniss was in his room so I had to get him.   
"Corniss," I said knocking on his door.  
I heard a muffled grunt then Corniss came to the door with just the lower part of his body suit on.  
"We um we reached Chiyackle." I said.  
I was trying very hard not to look at his chest. Which Corniss noticed and smirked at me. At that moment I had never felt like slugging him more then I ever had in my life.   
"Put the rest of your clothes on so we can leave," I snapped.  
"Man you to are fast," said a female voice.  
We turned to see Cellia looking at us.   
"Man," she continued. "And I thought me and Tom were quick."  
"CELLIA!!!!!!!!!" I heard Tom's voice from down the hall.  
I dropped my head and held it in my hand. I wanted to hurt someone really badly.  
"Come on Cellia," I said walking toward her so I could lead her back to the bridge. "Lets let him finish getting ready."  
I had a feeling Corniss would never let me live this down.  
Later outside the ship_______________________________________  
Everyone was in front of me and Corniss, much to my dislike.   
"Well," he said smirking.  
"Well what?"  
"You actually do have feelings for me."  
"What ever gave you that idea?"  
"You couldn't take your eyes off my chest."  
I just snorted.  
"Either that or you are going into heat and have unconcussily found me a worthy mate."  
I stopped for a minute and he continued on. Damn I was right not only would he not let me live it down. He was also more encouraged to continue his damn mateship of me. This was goin to be a long trip. I ran to catch up with the others. When I did we were surronded my Chiyacklins imperial guards. Who lead us to the throne room in front of the queen and some guy that was probably her son.   
"Your majesty," said one of the guards. "These Sayains were tresspassing."   
"Your majesty," I said. "We come from King Veggitta with a peace treaty."  
"The King broke our peace treaty haundreds of years ago. Why should we trust him now? And who gave you permission to speak?" snapped the boy.  
"Kirus show some manners," said the queen. "We will go over this peace treaty of King Veggitta's then I will give you my descion. Yet I sense this is not the only reason you have come."  
We exchanged a look.  
"No my lady it is not," I said bowing at the waist. "You see a frined of mine died in the battle against Freezia."  
"Ah yes so you are the Lady Nichol," the queen said softly. "We have heard much about the four none Sayains who have taken residence on the planet of the Sayains. You seek me to resurect the Lady Kim."  
"Yes my queen we do."  
"Very well then," she said.   
Then she clapped her hands and servans filed out.   
"Lead our guests to some rooms in the palace. While I and my son go over the treaty."  
Three hours later____________________________________________  
We were escourted back to the throne room.  
"I have decided that I will sign the treaty. But under two conditions."  
"Three conditions," broke in Prince Kirus.  
"Two conditiona," said the queen rolling her eyes. "You Lady Nichol and one you and one other find my daughter and the other one I get choose who you will take with on this mission."  
"Fine," I said evenly.  
"The thrid one is that........."  
"There is no thrid one," said the queen irratedly.  
"Whom do you wish me to take with you to find your daughter?"  
"The king's advisor."  
I stared at her then at Corniss who looked just has shocked has I was. Then I looked back at the queen the look in her eyes said there was a very good reason why she was sending us out in space alone. She kinda reminded me of an old friend who would do things like this to me. But then I noticed the prince looked really pissed at his mother's descion.   
"You will leave tommarrow."  



	3. Chapter 3

New Continueations 3  
We had been on the damn ship for only a week and all ready I was irratted at him for no reason I could think of. I had no idea why I was so cranky all of the sudden. Corniss then pointed out to me maybe it was my time of month. I nearly decked him then and there. But he seemed almost cute when he said it.   
WAIT! What am I thinking Corniss cute?! How could I be thinking about him like that. Oh well I'll think about it later we have a message from the king. Who had had his doubts about allowing the others to stay has guests on Chiyackle. I pressed a button and Lex's face appeared much to my surprise. Last I heard the king wouldn't let her leave the room.  
"Lex!" I said surprised. "I thought the king wouldn't let you........"  
"I left him passed out in the bedchambers. So I hear that the queen made you and Corniss go on a mission together and alone."  
"Yes."  
"Cool. Look I gotta go before he wakes up he never sleeps well............."  
"Lex just go I don't need to know what you do when you two are alone."  
Lex just shrugged and the screen went black. I chuckled softly and turned around right into Corniss.   
"What did Queen Lex want?" he asked.  
I sighed not bothering to correct him when he said Queen Lex. To the Sayains when the announances his mate. She is immediatly the queen even before her corinantion.  
"Nothing really," I said.  
"Then why'd she call?"  
I shrugged, showing I had no idea. Well I did for some strange reason my friends thought we would make an intersting couple.   
"Corniss?"  
"Huh?"  
"How did you guys find out about the prophecy?"  
"Um we were told."  
"Explain."  
"Well I guess Freezia had managed to destory us. Then we. Well that is me, the king, Bardock and his crew ended up in some strange room with three women around us. They said there was a way for them to stop this and change history. But we had to find a girl with a square birth mark and her three companions. Thats pretty much it."  
"Oh," I said.  
"Why?"  
"Nothing just curious."  
"Oh."  
I walked passed him to go to my room. But he followed me there and walked into it with me. Which I didn't realize so I began removing the top of my body suit.   
His voice trailed off when he noticed that I was removing the top of my suit.   
I looked him out of the corner of my eye. His mouth was hanging open, but since I had something on under it it didn't really bother me. So when I tossed the top of the suit on my bed, I turned around hands on my hip.  
"Why did you follow me into my room?"  
"Why do you humans insist on wearing one of those?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Why do you wear one of those?"  
I looked down at the sports bra I was wearing. "Cause most females do on earth."  
"Most?"  
"There are some that don't," I said looking away.  
"Why do you though?"  
"I find it comfortable."  
"One of your friends didn't............"  
My face whirled to look at him.  
"What the hell does that mean?" I asked tring to keep my voice steady.  
For some strange reason I felt an emptiness in my stomach. He smirked and I mentally cursed myself.   
"What's wrong Nichol jealousy?"  
"Over you," I sais coldly. "Not likely."  
Corniss' lip drew back in a snarl he raised his hand and slapped me. The slap sent my flying into the wall across the room.  
"You are really a difficult girl to understand you know," he said quitely.   
I was holding my head against the pain. He stood over me, for the first time I was actually afraid of him. But just then I felt something else through the bond with my true family. Someone had just shot my sister in stomach. I started muttering in English my native language.  
"STOP USING YOUR HUMAN LANGUAGE!"  
I looked up at him through lowered eyelids. Blood was dripping out of the sides of my mouth.  
"Nichol?"  
I tried to stand up but collasped into his arms.  
"Nichol?"  
I muttered my sister's name under my breathe. Corniss picked me up and lay me on the bed getting in next to me. He just held me that night, to my surprise.   
The next morning I woke up and he was already awake.   
"Your name suits you," he said.  
"Huh?"  
"I don't know what it means in your language but in ours it means Amazon goddess of light."  
"You have the name Nichol in your language?"   
"Well something simlilar. Lex's means destinied to be queen, and Kim's means leader. So I guess all of your name's suit you."  
"Yeah your right I guess they do."  
Well after that I was more civilized to him somewhat. But then one night things just went from civilized to something I never saw coming. Though he did, I later found out. Since he asked the Chiyacklian queen why he was sending her with him. But anyways............ Something was goin wrong with the computer so I was trying to fix it when it exploded. I flew back and slammed into a body who's arms wrapped around me.   
"Corniss?"  
"What happened? Why are you bleedin?"  
"The damn comp exploded."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know but I think I can get into another data base and save the info from the exploded one."  
"You should take care of your cut."  
"Not now!"  
"You'll lose lots of blood."  
"Please really Corniss I'll take care of it later."  
"But...."  
"Corniss," I growled.  
So I went to work for three hours tryin to fix what had happened I salvaged most of it. And Corniss was right. Damnit I hate it when he is.  
So I grabbed the med kit from my room and cleaned the cut.  
"See," he said. "I told you you would lose lots of blood."  
"What are you talking about."  
"Your skin is whiter then the sheets."  
I glared at him.  
"Here you aren't doin it right."  
Then Corniss cleaned my cut. Then I did something that changed my life forever.   
"Thank you Corniss," I said before I kissed his cheeck.   
Then I stood up only to be pulled back down onto his lap. I stared at him in shock has, he crushed our mouths together. He then twisted our bodies so I was under him on the bed. He had his hands all over me while his tongue explored my mouth. Lets just say the rest is up to your own dirty imaginations.  
Two weeks later__________________________________________  
Two weeks later we landed on a planet. We were walking out of our ship when we saw a figure. In front of us, it was a younger version of the queen of the Chiyacklains.   
"Are you the lost princess of the planet Chiyackle?" I asked.  
"Yes I am her. My name is Princess Magarot." 


	4. Chapter 4

New Continueations 4  
We made it back to Chiyackle to discover one of two things. The queen was dead, and the prince was planning a wedding. No one know who he was getting married to. But we had a feelin it was his third condition. Well actually there was another thing which made the prince even more irrated. Celpia was pregnant with Toma's child. It wasn't until we were all on some balconly talking when a servant came up to us.  
"Yes?" I said.  
"Um the prince commands the Celpia come before him for the ceremony."  
"What ceremony?"  
"The um the um wedding ceremnoy."  
There was a moment of silence then.  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Then we all ran after Toma to keep him from hurting the prince of Chiyackle. Bardock and Panboukin had to hold him down why I asked for an explinantion.   
"Explain this!" I demanded.  
"You will not use that tone with me."  
"Watch me!"  
"I am royalty!"  
"I don't give a damn if you are the king of the universe. You are from what I've heard a real pain in ass!"  
"How dare you!"  
"Try me!"  
"Why are you still here?" asked a new voice.  
We turned around to see Princess Magarot.  
"You're brother is trying to force a friend of mine into marrying him. When she is already mated to Toma."  
"Why would he do that the princes aren't allowed to marry. Only the princesses? Which brings me to another thing my mother's adivsor said that my mother had promised to bring Kim back to life. Correct?"  
"Yes my lady."  
"Then come I will see wha I can do."  
"No I will be married!"  
"That is not allowed," said the princess calmly.  
"I will change the rules!"  
Then he fired a blast at the princess. Celpia who was closet knocked her out of the way. The blast hit her stomach, blood started dripping from her mouth. That pushed Toma over the edge. Toma managed to brake free from the hold that Bardock and Panboukin had on him. But weither they let him go or not was debatable. Anyways the prince got kicked around by Toma until we managed to drag him off of him. The prince healed quickly somehow.   
I was pressing my hands on Celipa's stomach while the princess tried to heal her. When the others were about to join us the princess had managed to save Celipa's child and her. But when we were all gathered around Celipa the prince started powering up. Just then the princess moved in front of us.  
"ENOUGH!!!!!" she roars. "BROTHER YOU HAVE CAUSED ENOUGH DAMAGE FOR ONE DAY! YOU WILL GO TO OUR FATHER'S CASTLE AND WAIT THERE UNTIL I CALL FOR YOU! GAURDS!"  
Well nothing really happened after well actually something did happen. The princess invited us to a her corination ball. Which we accepted. Then Magarot brought back Kim. For which there was much rejoyacing.  
Later that night____________________________________________  
We were getting into fancy dresses which we really didn't like. Magarot had to argue with Celipa and Cellia to get them into the dresses.   
"I wonder how the guys are fairing," said Kim.  
We looked at eachother and then burst at laughing. The thought of some trying to convince the Sayains into a suit was funny. We stopped laughing though when we realised that the male servants might actually get hurt.   
The ball later that evening______________________________________  
We women walked into the ballroom where the others were. We even saw King Veggitta and Lex. But the moment we entered the room. Our mates their mouth's nearly fell to the floor. He smiled and stood next to our mates. Lex, Kim, and I had to teach our mates how to dance against their will. Which was kinda funny once I thought of it for awhile. But that wasn't the important thing that happened what was important was what happened near the end of the ball.  
I was on the balconly with Corniss when we heard the shouts. We ran inside (which was very hard to do in heels) to see what was happening. What we saw was some huge bulky guy.  
"Princess who is that?" I asked coming up next to her.  
"He is one of Chiyackle's most dangerous criminals."  
"How'd he escape?"  
"I don't know."  
Just then he lunged at us. I pushed the princess out of the way and rolled out of the way.   
"Bitches of Veggitta-sei most die," he droned.  
Kim and Lex came to stand beside me.  
"Bitches of Veggitta-sei?" Asked Lex.  
"It has a catchy title," I said smirking.  
"The three bitches of Veggitta-sei," said Kim thoughtfully. "I like it."  
So the name stuck, but it didn't end there. The man leapt at us and attacked we leapt out of the way. We landed near a wall under weapons. I grabbed a set of bow and arrows. Kim grabbed a bo staff and Lex grabbed a sword. We moved into a triangle Tom moved to join us and we formed a square. I aimed a arrow at him, Kim the bo staff's end, Lex the sword and tom just powered up and aimed a blast at him. Then we all powered up, our ki even surronded the weapons we were holding.   
Then we attacked through the attacks from the weapons. Their was a large blast of light and then when it cleared the most dangerous man was no longer there. Our dresses were torn in several places. Needless to say quite a few things happened after the ball was over.   
Later that week back on Veggitta-sei we found Cal. Everything was wonderful. We even meet the new princess of Veggitta-sei. A few months later Lex was crowned queen. No one objected because for some unknown reason the girl was full blooded Sayain same has Calpernea. We figured it had something to do with the prophecy, so we paid no mind. I was so happy, for the first time in years I felt whole. Everything was perfect, absolutely perfect.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

New Continueations 5  
Author's note: *name has been changed for their protection.  
_________________________________________________________  
We were heading back to earth, it had been three years since I mated. I had yet to give Corniss a child, which he did not mind much to my surprise. We needed to look at some runes anything that would tell us something. Perhaps because they would tell us something about why the daughter's that Lex, Kim, and Tom had where full blooded Sayains. The King had reluctently given us extra time to go to our old home towns. Thanks to Lex's marvelous methods of persuasion, the king could never deny her anything. Which was good for her allies, but bad for her enimies. She managed to talk him into letting Bardock live after he pounded one of the guards into the ground.   
But anyways my friends were excited but I on the other hand was not really looking forward to it. It was just us adults since we had left they had left the kids at the palace, again thanks to Lex. Their children seemed to get along quite well. Which was actually kinda good,   
Which brings us to a conversation two days before we landed on earth.   
"Where are we goin first?" asked Kim.  
"We should probably wait till we land then head to the closest thing there," I suggested.  
I remember my agitation, those last few days. I hoped we would land no where near my home town.  
"You seem upset about something," observed Lex.  
"Do I?'  
"Yeah ya do Nichol."  
"Its nothing."  
"You don't want to go back to your home town do you?" asked Lex.  
"Not really, but I do have some family that I need to see."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course."  
Suddenly there was an explusion and we left to see what had happened. Toma had pressed a wrong button. So we worked on fixing it, that was probably the most interesting thing that happened on the ship. Well that I am going to tell you about. Anyways when we arrived on earth we landed right in my home town. Great just great.  
We walked out of the spaceship and immedatly got shot at.   
"Damnit!" I muttered. "Greg* put the damn gun down."  
"Nichol!" he said.  
"No kiddin."  
"What the hell is she doin back here!" shouted a new voice.  
Damn its her the one person, that I did not need to see.  
"Christain*," I said darkly.  
"What is she doin here Greg?"  
"Relax Christain we haven't seen her in years."  
"So."  
"I'm sure her brother wants to see her again. Come on Nichol this way I will take ya to where his new house is."  
"I don't think we have the time right now," I said flatly.  
"Good you really aren't welcome here anyways."  
I rolled my eyes at her, I really did not like this girl.  
"Nichol we can stay for awhile," said Kim.  
Sometimes I think she is totally clueless.  
"No," I said, turning around. "We have some runes to find."  
"Nichol!"  
I looked up and saw my brother walking up to us.   
"Hi Ty*. Sorry I can't stay much longer but we have buisness to take care of."  
"Ya know what I think she just doesn't want us to find out that she is the whore of one of them and that she can't get pregnant."   
"Christain," I said coldly. "Shut up."  
Just then Hal* came up to us.   
"Nichol," she said.  
"Hal."  
"Um what are you guys doing here?"  
"We crashed here," I said waving in the direction of the ship.  
"Thats not what I meant."  
"Where lookin for runes."  
"There should be some under the old library."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay then."  
I started heading off in the direction of my old school.  
"Um Nichol."  
"Yeah?"  
"There something I should warn you about."  
"What?"  
"Um we seem to be having a problem with bloodless corpses. See they show up and after we bury them they kinda come back and do the same thing to other people."  
"You're talking about vampires?"  
"It seems that way don't it?"  
"This is bad."  
"It gets worse......."  
"How does it get worse."  
"Well they've taken shelter in the old runes under the library."  
"So the only to get to the runes is to kill them all?"  
"Well not neccassrily..."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah some of us went into the runes when they were sleeping. They said that if you kill the one who started it. Then it will stop infections from spreading and anyone who was beaten will be cured."  
"This should be fun."  
"So in the mean time you can stay in the shelter we've built."  
I looked at the others and we shurgged so we followed my friends and this bitch. To the shelter.  
"You do know that this will never stand up to a real attack right?" asked Corniss.  
"Yeah but its the best we can do for now."  
"Oh why's that."  
"Well the door's made of wood, so that should help."  
"Why?"  
"Wood is one of the only known things that can kill vampires. Sunlight can has well," I said. "Some legends even say holy relics help to fend off vampires."  
"We tried those they don't work," spoke up Ty.  
"Well then so much for that myth," smirked Corniss.  
"Oh hush," I said.  
I saw the other guys on the team exchange a look. Kim, Lex, Celpia, and Cellia just smirked. Evidently the girls knew I was mated to Corniss but the guys didn't. Oh well.  
"Wait!" Greg exclaimed. "Nichol is beginning civil to a guy! There is something wrong here!"  
"Oh will you shut up!" I snapped.   
"Never mind."  
I rolled my eyes while everyone else laughed. Well almost everyone.  
"Nichol you should be more nice to Greg," nagged Christain.  
"Shut up Christain," I said.  
"No not until you be more nice to Greg. You do not treat people like that."  
"Well at least I don't go around nagging people with whatever I think is wrong with them. Just to make myself feel better."  
"How dare you."  
"Watch me."  
Christain fumed for several minutes until she realised that we had left her behind. Then she hurried to catch up with us.  
Later that afternoon__________________________________________  
"Nichol you had better be careful."  
"Why's that Hal?"  
"She's on the prowl."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because I know that you and that Corniss guy are together. She's on the prowl for him."  
I tensed I really hate other females sometimes.  
"I'll take your word for it."  
"You do that."  
Hal then left and Corniss came in. Hey wrapped his arms arounf me and kiseed my neck.  
"So someone means to fight you for me?"  
"Thats what Hal says."  
"I think it would be a waste of your time."  
"I really don't think she's interested in you."  
"Oh what does that mean?"  
"She's just one of those people that goes after whatever is already attached and if she gets them she drops them."  
"I will not stray from you woman."  
"You had better not."  
Then we kissed and slept while waiting for nightfall.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Recently I posted a fic called 'Sayain Romance.' Where some person named Chaotic Serenity (). Said this, 'Okay, no. I refuse to even look at this as a proper romance fic. First off, where is the character and relationship development; I admit that my fic isn't the best, but at least I'm developing the relationship. Secondly, when did Celipa let men walk into her apartment and screw her? What Toma does to Celipa in that fic is nearly nonconsensual sex, in other words, rape. Third, Toma and Celipa are way out of charater overall. Fourth, the dialogue is horrible; nobody would say that in a situation like that. Fifth, be a little more original. The old blaster-in-the-pocket-isn't-really-a-blaster joke is as old as they get. Sixth, grammar and spelling are your friends; employ them. Seventh, detail is another friend of yours; use it as well. Eighth, don't write lemons. Period. Some people can write lemons, some can't. You're not one of them. Sorry to be harsh, but you need a serious reality check when it comes to writing. Give me something at a level relative to yo! ur age and then we'll talk nice.' So what do the rest of you reviewers think? Do you think I should continue to write the way I do? Or do you want me to stop writting the lemons, that some of you seem to enjoy. Well review and tell me what your oppionion is.   
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

New Continueations 6  
I woke up beside Corniss who was still asleep so I left him there sleeping. I walked into a main room where Kim was.   
"Kim," I said coming up behind her.   
"Nichol," she acknowledged me. "What is it with you and that Christain person?"  
"She has hated me ever since nineth grade."   
"Why?"  
"No clue."  
"What about Greg?"  
"We are friends nothing else."  
"Oh. Then what you and Corniss?"  
"What about us?"  
"How long have you two been mates?"  
"Kim please," I said rolling my eyes.  
Kim laughed. "Is it true though?"  
"Yes it is."  
"Wow this is quite an achievement."  
I scowled at her, while she laughed and after awhile I joined in. We were later joined by Lex.  
"What are you two laughing about?" she asked.  
"Aw nothing just the fact that the rumors are true."  
"Really."  
"Oh my god there are rumors?"  
"Yeah," they said together.  
"How did they get started?"  
"Ummmmmmmm."  
"Lex."  
Lex just grinned, then we burst out laughing. The others joined us soon after.   
"Well whats the plan?" I asked when we all had gathered.  
"Um well we grab a bunch of wood run into the library and just start throwing the pieces around," said Bardock.  
"Why don't we just use staffs with sharpened points?" asked Kim  
"Or that."  
"Alright lets go find some pieces of wood that would do for staffs," said Lex.   
Minutes later we landed outside the old library_______________________  
"So there's the entrance," I said softly seeing a black door with ancient writing on it.   
"That is one wierd lookin door for a library," said Toma.  
"Thats not the library door," I said.  
"Oh."  
I sighed and we moved toward the door, just has it was opening.  
"Well then," I said softly. "Looks like they are sending out a welcoming committe."  
"Well then lets not keep the welcoming committee waiting," chuckled Celpia.  
I smirked at the familar feeling that I always felt before a battle. Then we moved toward the door. The door opened and several men walked out and surronded us.   
"Well well what have we here?" asked one male.  
"Women." said another.  
I sneered at him.  
"Yes plenty of women should we take them to our master?"  
"Maybe hopeful he'll let us have fun with them later on," smirked another.  
"Yes we have been vampires," said another.  
The vampire's ran leacherous gazes over our bodies. The males in our group growled low in their throats. We women just narrowed our eyes. But we allowed ourselves to be lead down to their master. When we saw him I was surprised at who it was. The vampire master was Christain!  
"Hello Nichol I bet you never saw this coming," he said.  
"Christain what the hell!"  
"Oh I am not the master of the vampires. I am the master's mate, I believe is the term. You see after you left the first time, I made a deal with the Vampire Lord for power. Power to destory the Sayains has well has you. But it seems one of my minons, lusts after you. Perhaps I should give you to him."  
We turned around has we heard footsteps.  
"Ah," she said. "Here comes my husband now."  
"So beloved," said a tall burly man. "Who are these fools?"  
"Sayains and their whores."  
Lex and Kim snarled at her.  
"You gave up your humanity for that!" I roared. "You gave up your friends and family for something so trival!"  
"Why not you did the same thing."  
"I did what I thought was right."  
"Has did I."  
"You did what you thought was right for you."  
"I am still human."  
"Are you look at yourself. Do you even care for the male that shares your bed?"  
"Do you?"  
"Of course."  
"Since when have you cared for a male?"  
"I have always cared for them. Just not in the way you did all the time."  
"How dare you!"  
I said nothing.  
"So how many males did you have before him?" she smirked.  
"None."  
"Look is there a reason you came into our teritory!" snarled the Vampire Lord.  
"Yeah!" Tom snapped. "Now that you mention it there is!"  
"Oh really what is it."  
"Get the hell off this planet and go crawl back under whatever rock it is ya crawled out of."  
"Is that all?"  
"No there's one more," snarled Cellia.  
"Whats that?"  
"Prepare to die!"  
Then Bardock lept behind him and threw the staff through his heart. We watched has all the vampires changed back to humans. Except Christain.  
"The reason you haven't changed Christain," said Lex. "Is because you agreed with evil and joined with it. This must be your punishment, I suggest you leave with it. Oh and by the way this planet is now under protection of the Sayains. So I wouldn't go around and try to restart the army of vampires."  
We walked deeper into the old runes. We translated the runes with our scouters, which had been updated by Bardock. Corniss found them, amazingly.   
"I found them," he said.  
"Oh," I said.  
"Yeah here they are."  
"You are right those are them."  
The runes read.  
'There will be born four beings.   
One male and three females.  
They will not be born of union.   
Instead they will be created of the elements.  
The DNA of their mates will dominate.  
Of whatever race their mates are.  
The offspring of their union,  
will be fully of whatever race their father or mother is.  
So say the ancient ones and so shall it be.'  
At last we had found the answer to why Tom's, Lex's, and Kim's children where fully Sayain. We returned to the underground said goodbye then. Nothing important happened except that Hal punched Catherine which was kinda fun. So now we were headed for Kim's home town. This should be fun.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

New Continueations 7  
Author's note: * name changed for their protection.  
_________________________________________________________  
When we arrived at Kim's hometown, things were starting to redevlope. It was then that we saw him, or he saw Kim I should say.   
"Kim," shouted a male voice.  
We all turned has one to see some Nappa wannabe heading for us.  
"Oh no not him," I heard Kim mutter.  
"Let me guess," said Lex. "PiP*?"  
"Yes."  
"Who is Pip?" asked Bardock.  
"Some guy that thinks Kim is his woman," I said calmly.  
We all waited for Bardock's answer, which was none surprising. So we looked at him and noticed that his mouth was twitching. He was glaring angerily at the man coming toward us.   
"Hello Pip," Kim said.  
"Kim stop calling me that," he said putting his arm around her shoulder.   
Which of course caused Bardock to growl warningly. I chuckled softly.  
"Pip is it?" I asked. "Kim already has a mate."  
"Does she?"  
"Yes she does and he is right here," snarled Bardock. "Now get your hands off my mate."  
"Kim why would you want a weak guy like that?" Pip asked.  
Oh no that was really stupid.  
"What did you call me?" snarled Bardock.  
"I called you weak because that is what you are."  
Just when Bardock was about to slam his fist into Pip's chest. Lex entervined.  
"Now now boys," she said. "Lets play nice, after all you will just have to put up with eachother for awhile now."   
"Yeah besides testostroine is bad for the soil," I laughed.  
It was then that he noticed me and Lex.   
"Wow," he said. "More women for me."  
"Excuse me," me and Lex said together raising an eyebrow.   
Pip put his arm around Lex, earining alot of angery growls from our friends. I grabbed him by his collar and yanked him away before Lex could harm him.   
"Listen," I said calmly. "All the women in this group are taken. She is mated to a very strong, hot tempered king. I don't think he would be happy if he realised you were hitting on his mate."  
"There are no more kings on this planet baby what are you talking about?"  
"What did you just call me?" I snarled.  
"Baby, ya know sweetheart, baby cakes, babe."  
"My name is Nichol. Now sweetheart, baby, or any of that other shit you call seem to enjoy calling women. You got that is this getting through to you? Or would you prefer I beat the information into you?'  
"Like you could do that doll face."  
I snarled drew my fist back and slammed it into his eye. Pip fell onto the ground screaming and cussing.  
"You didn't use all your strength did you?" asked Kim.  
"Course not I think he would be dead if I had?"  
"True."  
"Woman!" roared Pip. "You have alot of explaining to do!"  
"I don't think so," said a new voice. "It has been awhile since someone put you in your place."  
We turned to see blonde haired blue eyed girl walking our way.  
"Hi Jelp*!" yelled Kim.  
"Hey ya Kim," she said. "Its been awhile come one the others are meeting."  
"Can my friends come?"  
"Of course."  
We followed Jelp to a small resturant.  
"Amazing at how the humans managed to rebuild this place so well with so few of them left," observed Corniss.  
"Did you have any doubt they couldn't?" asked Cellia.  
Corniss looked at me and smirked.  
"Somewhat."  
"You're a pain sometimes you know that?" I snapped.  
"Of course."  
I sighed has we walked up to a table with three other women sitting down. The smaller one looked at us and then looked at Pip before turning to look at us again.  
"Who gave Pip the black eye?" she asked.  
"My friend Nichol did Chibi Lin*," laughed Kim. "Hi Lisa*, Hi Court*."  
After awhile introductions went around and we were all talking somewhat civilized. Besides whenever Pip would make some sort of move on one of us. Then either our mate or we ourselves would push him off the seat. Since our Sayain friends had promised us not to hurt anyone on this planet. Though I had a filling that, our Sayain mates weren't going to stay with the promise much longer. With how much Pip was hitting on us.  
Of course Pip was hitting on Kim more then the rest of us. Which was both good and bad. It was good because I had a feeling that Lex, Celpia, Cellia, or me would hurt him severaly if he kept hitting on us anymore. But bad because I had a feeling that Bardock would severaly hurt him if not kill him. Which right now I don't think we would object to it. Anywho things were intersting later that night.  
Court had invited us to stay at her really big house. Which had lots of balconlies, which I liked. Well I was looking over the railing of one, when Corniss came out to join me.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Why what?"  
"Why are you with me?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"When we first meet, you said you wouldn't be caught dead with me. Yet now you are with me, in bed with me. And I want to know why."  
"I don't know to be honest. I guess there was something about you under all that arrogance and full of yourself garbage that attracted me."  
Corniss smirked and kissed my neck, dragging me into our room.   
Next Day________________________________________________  
We all meet and decided it was time to head out to Lex's hometown. Well things didn't exactly go smoothly. I mean how can it when Pip kissed Kim on the lips then got trashed by Bardock for it. The guys had to drag him off of Pip. The girls were just trying not to laugh. After that we left Kim's hometown and headed for Lex's.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

New Continueations 8  
AN: * names changed.  
_________________________________________________________  
We had finally arrived at Lex's hometown.  
"Should we be worried," laughed Celpia.  
"Probably," chuckled Lex.  
"Should we have invited King Veggitta?"  
"No not that worried."  
"Lex!"  
"Huh?"  
We turned around and saw a boy with red hair and blue eyes.  
"Who are you?" I snapped.  
"Ignore her," said Corniss. "She's always like this."  
I snorted at him in disgust, Corniss smirked at me and licked his lips. My eyes narrowed at him.  
'Say one word and I swear I will hit you were the sun don't shine.'  
'Now I know why I kept after you.'  
'Oh?'  
'Your anger is so Sayain like.'  
"Who are you?" I repeated.  
"My name is Aaron*, come on the others are at the old school grounds."  
So we followed Aaron to the old school grounds. Where we meet Lex's old friends Kaylee*, Ang*, Dese*, and her semi friend I guess Eric*. We talked about nothing really just stuff. Well Kim was carried off by Bardock well into the afternoon (literally). They didn't return till late and they smelt of mating.   
"Have fun you two?" smirked Toma.  
Bardock and Kim blushed while the rest of us laughed.   
Later that night____________________________________  
"Lex is something wrong?" I asked.  
"No nothing."  
"You look upset."  
"I miss home I guess."  
"Does that mean you would give up your mate and daughter to have this back?" Asked Kim.  
"Yes. No. Oh I don't know."  
"I wouldn't." said Kim.  
"We know you wouldn't," smirked Celpia.  
"What are you saying?"  
"Nothing."  
I laughed.  
"What about you Nichol?" Asked Cellia.  
"What about me?"  
"Would you trade Corniss to be normal?"  
"I don't know. I guess things have just gotten more complicated then I wanted...... But sometimes I wish I was normal again."  
"We all do at times I guess," said Kim.  
"So you wish we hadn't come?" asked Cellia.  
"No course not. If you hadn't come we wouldn't have meet you guys or our mates."  
"We miss you Lex," said Ang.  
"And whats this we hear about a daughter and a mate?" asked Kaylee.  
"Well," began Lex. "I have a husband in our terms, but in the terms of his people he is my mate. He is also the king of his people I have given him a daughter and hope to give him a son soon."  
"Do you fear his wrath if you don't?"  
"No course not we are mated even bonded. Which is rear in such cases of mating with royalty. Kings only mate to produce aires so it is rear that we have bonded."  
"What about the rest of you?" asked Ang. "Do you have mates and children?"  
"We all have mates," answered Kim. "I am mated to Commander Bardock, Cellia is mated to Tom, her sister Celpia is mated to Bardock's second Toma, and Nichol is mated to Corniss the advisor and second I guess of the king."  
"But what about children.  
"I have a daughter," said Kim.  
"Has do I," said Cellia.  
"I have a brat has well though it is male."  
I said nothing for several moments, it was then I realised that I earned to have one.  
"Well?" asked Ang.  
"Well what?"  
"Do you have a child?"  
"No I have yet to bear one."  
"Well..............."  
But she never got to finish her sentence, since we heard someone being thrown into a table. We all rushed out side and gasped in shock. Eric had been thrown into the table.  
"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Lex.   
"My queen this man was making indecent remarks about you," bowed Corniss.  
Thank God my old friends didn't make any, if he asks like this when Lex is the target. That would have been very disatrous.   
"Alright then," said Lex. "I grant him a retrieval if he will accept."  
Everyone turned to Eric.  
"Will you accept?" I asked. "Accept it and you will live, do not and you die."  
"I accept the retrival."  
"Um alright guys," said Kim. "Perhaps we should go back before someone else gets hurt."  
So we boarded the ship and headed back.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Alright I am thinking of starting a G/C email thingy. So whenever I get a G/C or K(G)/C story up I email you to tell you its up or updated. Anywho please please review. 


	9. Chapter 9

New Continueations 9  
We had been back Planet Veggitta for around five or six years. Kim had given birth to a boy shortly after our return. They boy was called Raddittus. Also shortly after that like five months after Lex had given birth to a son. Named of course Veggitta. On another note Kim was now pregnant with twins.   
For some reason this left a deep ache in my heart. No idea why though. Damnit I really hate morning sickness. God I've been having it for like three months now. Which brings me to the conversation at hand.  
"You should go to the medics," said Corniss one morning.  
"I'm fine," I said.  
"Are you tired alot?"   
"Yes."  
"Do you eat more then usual?"   
"Yes. Why are you asking me all the questions?"  
"You could be pregnant."  
"Look if I was pregnant don't you think I would have been so before now?"  
"True considering how many times we........"  
"Corniss!"  
Just then Tom, Kim, Lex and the others ran up to us.  
"Nichol we have a problem," said Lex  
"Then why are you telling me?"  
"Cause it has to do with you," said Kim  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah."  
"What?"  
"Um the Cold Dynasty has a price on your head," Tom said almost timidly.   
By now alot of people feared my temper and tongue.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah."  
"We managed to send their guards off into some deserted part of the universe. But we don't know how long it will work."  
"Alright then."  
"So you are no longer allowed to live this planet," said Toma.  
I was silently has the news sunk in then.  
"What!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Um Nichol," said Kim causly. "Why don't we go spare."  
"No."  
"Nichol I'm sorry to do this but I'm pulling rank."  
I don't even think she can do that. So I found myself being dragged into a sparing room by Kim.  
"Come on lets spare for awhile."  
So we spared which when I thought about it was a mistake. But oh well sometyhings can't be undone I guess. A few minutes into the sparing match. Kim slammed her fist into my stomach hard. I gasped has the wind escaped me I fell to the floor. I then spit up tons of blood, before passing out. But before I passed out I heard Kim' voice.  
"Nichol? Nichol? Oh my God Nichol!"  
I woke up in a rejuvenation tank. The first thing I noticed was an empitness. When I stepped out I put my battle suit on and turned toward the meds.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Kim punched you in the stomach."  
"I know that! But why did it hurt so much?!"  
The doctors looked at eachother.  
"Well?!"  
"Um Nichol you were pregnant."  
"What do you mean were?"  
"Well when Kim punch you..."  
"What happened?!"  
I was starting to panic for some reason.  
"You lost the child..."  
I stared at him for several minutes before I walked out of the room.  
"Black Cat wait!" shouted one of the meds.   
After we returned the king had insisted we be given code names.   
Kim: Lady Tiger  
Nichol: Black Cat  
Lex: Golden Dragon  
Tom:Saber Dragon  
I turned around and a med came up to. He was holding something in his hand.   
"Here this will help you get some sleep," he said handing me a pill. "Don't worry it is safe I assure you."  
"Alright."  
I walked into mine and Corniss's bedroom, in our citdel. Another thing the king gave everyone else in Kim's and Bardock's team a citdel of their own. Anyways I walked into our room and Corniss was there waiting.  
"Are you alright?" he asked coming up behind me to embrace me.  
I said nothing I was still in shock of losing my child. I removed myself from his embrace and went into the bathroom to flush the pill down the toilet.   
"Nichol what happened?"  
"Nothing."  
"Kim told me what happened. She also told me you were pregnant and that you lost the child."  
I looked away, Corniss turned my face toward his and kissed my softly. He then lifted me up into his arms and carried me to our bed. He held me tightly while I cried.   



	10. 

New Continueations 10  
It had been a month since I had lost the child, Kim was two months into pregnancy. We were in the lab working on something for the king when two Sayains walked in they were pale faced.  
"Lady Nichol the king wishes to see you alone," said one.  
"If you will come with us," said the other.  
I looked at them and knew something was wrong, but I nodded and stood up to follow them. We walked into the room where the king discusses buiness with allies and all that. I walked in to see an older taller version of Freezia and five strange looking men.   
"King Veggitta," I said calmly. "Who are these people?"  
"This is King Cold, the father of Freezia," said the king stiffly. "These men are the Ginyu Force."  
I tense I had heard of them. The Ginyu Force was said to be a very very powerful and very dangerous elite group.   
"Why may I ask did you summon me?" I asked.  
It was King Cold who spoke up.  
"You are the Lady Nichol correct?" he asked.  
"I am." I said trying not to laugh. He sounded more gay then Freezia.   
"Very well then Captain Ginyu."  
The one that had been called Captain Ginyu stepped forward.  
"Lady Nichol," he said. Stepping until he was inches in front of me. The other four stood on either side of him. "Lady Nichol, bitch of the Planet Veggitta, whore to the king's adivsor, and murder of Lord Freeiza. You are hereby placed under arrest. Jace! Burter!"  
He said motioning to two others one tall blue and bald the other short with long white hair and orange. I stared at him in shock, has the two men placed shackles on my wrists. Immedatily I felt my strength drain away. It was then I realised that the shackles could drain power and ki. So I was at their mercy when I wound up in space. The king must have realised this and stood up to object.  
"Do you really want to make it seem that you have another mate?" smirked the orange haired man.  
Just then the doors burst open and Kim and the others marched in.  
"See," Kim said. "I thought I smelled something rotten."   
She strolled into the room smirking has she looked at me. I looked down at my hands held together by shackles.  
"Nani," Kim said looking down at my hands. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEETING OF THIS!"  
"She is under arrest," said Captain Ginyu. "Jace take her away."  
Jace nodded and smirked he leavited and turned around. Smacking right into Corniss.  
"Get your damn hands off my mate," he snarled.  
"I wouldn't make it harder on the bitch," smirked King Cold. "I can add even more charges to her list then there already are."  
Corniss reluctantly stepped aside glaring at Jace. Jace just smirked before blasting off at top sped through the halls dragging my body along the floor. The hard stones tore at my clothes and body. I was almost passed out when he threw me against the wall of a ship.   
"What the hell?!" I shouted.  
"So you are Lord Corniss's mate?" said the one named Jace. "You are quiet pretty."  
"Go to hell."  
"Now now be nice."  
"Go screw yourself," I snarled.  
"Be nice, lets play a little game."  
"Play with this," I spat.  
Then I kicked my knee up into his groin, extermly extermly hard. He rolled to the ground grabbing it in pain. While he was doing that, I grabbed a piece of broken metal on the ground and slammed it into his chest.   
"That will teach you to keep your damn hands to yourself," I spat.   
Just then I heard a chuckle from the shadows I looked up to see King Cold standing there.  
"Well I see we can add another murder to your list."  
Then he shut the door and locked it.   
Eight months later we landed in King Cold's kingdom. I was dragged before a jury and trailed. They never gave me a chance to defend myself. They just passed the judgement, the sentence was death.   
When the day of my excution came the people where lined up on the streets throwing things at me. I stood before a guilltine and looked the excutioner in the eye. But the eyes where those of a Sayain! What the hell was going on here?! I kneeled in front of the guilltine. Just then the excutioner blasted half of Cold's gaurds away. I heard other shouts has more Sayains came out of hiding and attacked. The "excutiner" removed the black cap from his head.   
"Corniss?!"  
"No time for that!"  
He said has he unlocked the shackles come on lets help our friends. I nodded and lept into the crowd followed by Corniss. Pretty soon the only one Cold's people alive was Cold himself.  
"Its over Cold," snapped Kim. "Give yourself up you have lost."  
"Not quiet yet," he snarled.  
Then he threw some sorta of sphere at our feet. At first after it exploded nothing happened except dust, then there was a sudden buring pain. I heard screams then realised that one of the screams was my own.   
_________________________________________________________  
Sometime later I found myself on a different planet. A young black haired girl looked up at me and grinned.  
"Hi," she chirped. My name is Pan. Who are you?"  



End file.
